Four Clans
by Eaglestar of ShadeClan
Summary: Well this is about well...the create a cat thing. It's about Stonepaw and Dapplepaw's Point Of View...I hope you guys enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

Dapplepaw's P.O.V

I mumbled under my breath "Stupid Foxstrike!...thinks he knows everything!"I growled. "Dapplepaw!"a voice called. I paused and reconized the voice "What does she want now?"I hissed and padded back into the dark gray bush "Yes, Nightfrost?"I retorted. "You're suppose to go on a hunting patrol with Foxstrike, Ravenfeather and Viperspeed."she growled. I rolled my eyes "Whatever!"I hissed and stalked over to the dark red tom. "Are we going or not!"I snapped at my mentor. The large tom looked down at me and smirked "Well, well, well, look who got off the wrong side of the nest this morning!"he chuckled mockingly. I unsheathed my claws ready to strike at the large dark red tom "Hey! Put those claws back in!" a dark brown tom hissed. I nod and sheathed them. "Sorry, Viperspeed."I mewed. Viperspeed sighed and nuzzled the apprentice "It's fine but I don't want anymore warriors hurt."he meowed. I smiled "W-where's Frostpaw?"I asked blushing. "He's out hunting."he meowed and nodded to Foxstrike to start moving. _I wish he just comes back safetly _I thought. Foxstrike paused when he scented a rat, he licked his lips and crouched down low walking slowly making sure his tail was above the ground avoiding rustling leaves. I sighed and lifted up my muzzle scenting a small trace of snake. I slowly retreated from the small group and padded to the scent, I caught scent of Frostpaw, I smiled and kept going braking into a sprint. Then suddenly I bumped into something and everything went black, I moaned "_Dapplepaw? Dapplepaw?...wake up!"_ a voice meowed. I opened my yellow eyes looking right at Frostpaw my eyes locking into his. I smiled and turned my head breaking the lock. Frostpaw smiled "Come on...I found this place it has water falling from this huge rock!"he exclaimed. I jumped up and nodded "Viperspeed told me about that!...it's called a waterfall."I meowed. Frostpaw shrugged "Well it's beautiful!"he exclaimed. I smiled and shook my head "I have to get back to my patrol."I sadly mewed and nodded to him and slowly walked away turning my head seeing Frostpaw stare at me longingly. _He likes me!...or maybe not..he told me he's not ready for a crush right now_. I broke into a spirnt trying to find the patrol, I sighed "They went back to camp without me!"I growled and dashed back to the camp. I came in seeing Coilingstar growling and snarling "We are going to attack WindClan!"he snarled. I stared at him with excitment and fear "Why?"I asked, the tabby striped tom glared at me "Why you ask!"he snarled "WindClan has been coming on our territory, marking their borders on our territory!"he snapped. I nodded "Are we must attack them to show them who's boss!"he growled "Viperspeed, gather our warriors. I'm going to teach Dovestar a leason"he muttered. I smirked and looked for Frostpaw, the white tom talking to Nightfrost, his mentor. I looked at Coilingstar "Are Frostpaw and I fighting with you?"I asked, Coilingstar nods and growled then he lined up infront of the dark gray bush. I went behind Frostpaw and concern welled over _What if Frostpaw gets hurt?_ I thought. I ignored the question and walked with the line of cats, Frostpaw turned around looking at me and turned back. I sighed.

Stonepaw's P.O.V

I walked out the apprentice's den yawning and stretched till my legs trembled, I smiled as Dovestar passed. Dovestar blinked at me and smiled "Morning, Dovestar!"I purred. The white tabby she-cat smiled "Morning, Stonepaw"she mewed and padded away into her den. I looked for my mentor, Tigerlily, I sighed and lied down warming my pelt in the warm sun. I blinked as Smallstep came my way, I smiled and blushed "H-hey, Smallstep."I purred. The beautiful gray tabby blushed and purred at me. "Come and lie down with me."I meowed. Smallstep nods and lied down next to me. I love this she-cat and when I become a warrior I'll ask her to be my mate. I nuzzled her lovingly and started to purr. Pinetree padded over and growled "Stonepaw aren't you suppose to be hunting with Tigerlily?"he hissed at me. I shrugged and nodded "I guess."I meowed and padded away to the white tabby known as Tigerlily. Tigerlily smiled at me "Okay, Stonepaw let's go."she mewed. I nodded and padded next to her, I was almost her size, she was the largest cat in the Clan and second fastest, next to me. Tigerlily padded out the entrance of the camp and broke into a sprint. I ran faster running infront of her, she was a fox-length from me. I smiled and paused, I scented ShadowClan, I started to wail "ShadowClan!"I hissed. "ShadowClan attack!". Coilingstar was the first to come out the heather lunging at me, I froze and then before I could blink I saw Smallstep push the ShadowClan leader out the way, I smiled at Smallstep. Coilingstar got up and bit down on Smallstep's neck, I growled and lunged at him knocking the large tom out the way. Smallstep's eyes rolled to her head falling to the ground slowly closing her eyes. I stared in horror and lunged at Coilingstar _Remember Stonepaw, an honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code._ I thought, I slashed at Coilingstar's face making a deep scratch. He screeched in anger, I ran to this calico she-cat and slapped her with my claws. The she-cat fell to the ground yowling in pain, she got back up lunging at me, I dodged her attack and bit her tail flipping her over and pinning her down I sank my teeth in her neck and scratched her exposed belly. She sputtered and coughed. She wriggled from my grip and finally went limp, I panicked thinking she's dead, I loosened my grip and finally let go, she had her eyes closed. She shot them open and kicked me off and stood on her hind legs then feircly swiped at me with her claws. Dodging everyone I growled and tripped her with me foreleg then clawed her flank. She yelped and fled from the battle. I sighed and then felt a sharp pain in my leg, I yelped and limped to Smallstep who was bleeding badly, she was panting "I'm not going to stop"she panted. I stared at her like she grew another head "What are you a twoleg!"I snapped "You're hurt pretty bad!"I hissed. Smallstep sighed and shook her head "My mother was killed by Coilingstar, my father was killed by Viperspeed my siblings were both killed by Coilingstar. I am not going to let him kill anyone else!"she snapped and lunged at the large tabby tom. He turned around at the wrong time, Smallstep aimed for his neck, she snapped her jaws on the tom's neck, her strength in the lung was powerful so both Smallstep and Coilingstar fell. Smallstep's jaws still clamped onto the tom's neck. Coilingstar sputtering and coughing for breath. I knocked Smallstep off before she killed him but it was too late. Coilingstar was staring at the sky blankly his jaws open blood glistining on his teeth. I stared in horror and padded closer to him, he jumped up swiping at me pinning me down. He smiled and sank his teeth into my neck. I slowly closed my eyes, but I felt the weight being pushed off me I opened my eyes seeing Petalfur clamping her jaws in Coilingstar's neck. I coughed up blood, I glared at Coilingstar "Release!" Dovestar snapped at Petalfur. The light brown she-cat relased, Dovestar padding toward Coilingstar, a few scartches and a huge gash from her forhead to her eye then down to her chin, "Coilingstar what's the meaning of this?"she prompted. Coilingstar choked and finally caught his breath looking up at the white tabby "Your Clan has been stealing prey!"he snapped. Dovestar stared at him in dismay "That's a lie WindClan has been eating it's own prey and no Clan's else!"I blurted out, Dovestar growled and slapped me with her paw, I flew to the ground rubbing my cheek I stood up. Dovestar hissed "Stonepaw is right! WindClan never stole anything from ShadowClan!"she snarled. Coilingstar smirked like he's got an evil plan "Fine Dovestar, we'll meet again."he chuckled and swiftly retreated. I growled "You cowards! You're lucky you got out of this!"I yowled. I hissed and turned to Smallstep and padded away not looking back to the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Dapplepaw's P.O.V

I limped back to my camp blood gushing out my face. I growled and licked some blood off my flank. I flinched and looked for the medicine cat, Berrysplash. The cream colored she-cat was out with her apprentice. She had lots of herbs by her side, I limped to her and nodded "Is this going to be deep?"I asked, Berrysplash stared at the scratch on my face. She nodded "This one will be your first scar."she mewed. I sighed and nodded "Can you treat it?"I asked "No, but Cloverpaw can."she meowed and padded away to Foxstrike. I looked at Cloverpaw and smiled, she slightly nodded and picked up a marigold leaf and put in her mouth, she chewed it then spat it out onto her paw and rubbed it on my face. I held back me thrashing out in pain, I dug my claws in the ground to prevent me me screeching. Atfer Cloverpaw was finished I sighed and padded into the apprentice's den. I plopped down in my nest and closed my eyes then slowly fell into deep slumber.

Stonepaw's P.O.V

I sighed and looked up at the sky, I sighed and padded to the medicine cat den and looked around for Harespring "Harespring!"I hoarsly called, the brown tabby looked at him his green eyes filled with worry "What happened!"he demanded "ShadowClan attacked us."I murmured. Harespring sighed "Are the others hurt?"he asked, I nodded sadly. He heavily sighed "Pebblepaw gather up some marigold and chervil leaves."he ordered. I disappeared out the huge rock, I turned around seeing the cats limping, no cat came back without any scratches. I heavily sighed and looked for Smallstep, the small gray tabby was limping towards the medicine cat den blood dripping from above her eye. I growled angry that Coilingstar attacked my Clan for no type of reason. I sighed and padded into the leader's den and saw Dovestar sitting in her nest filled with moss, soft pigeon feathers and twigs and her own personal touch, dove feathers. I cleared my throat "Dovestar"I began, the white tabby nodded her green eyes burning with anger "Is it true WindClan has been stealing from ShadowClan?"I asked, she growled "Of course not, you gray dimwit!"she hissed unsheathing her claws. I tensed up and nodded "Why did Coilingstar attack us then?"I asked. She sighed "Me and Coilingstar made this deal when we were deputies, when my first kit is born I'll give it to him, my first kit was born and so I gave it to him, he raised her and is now the medicine cat apprentice of ShadowClan."she explained. "But why did you have to give it to him?"I demanded "He's the father of Cloverpaw!"she hissed quietly and swiftly lunged at me and pinned me down "Don't you dare tell another living cat or I'll rip your throat out!"she snarled. I nodded "I will never tell anyone!"I vowed and turned around "When's my warrior ceremony?"I asked "Maybe tomorrow night"she meowed and layed down in her nest and curled up. I smiled and padded out and curled up in the cool grass where all the warriors and apprentices sleep at.


End file.
